


Down by the Sea

by voodoochild



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Danny doesn't like the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **cedara** for the commentfic prompt: "Danny hates the water because it reminded him of where he originally came from."

When you're from Jersey, you either love the Shore or you hate it.

For some, it's piling the family in the car, driving down the Garden State Parkway to Brigantine, Avalon, Sea Isle, or Ocean City. It's eating salt water taffy and Mack and Manco's pizza.

For others, it's the fucking tourists freaking out at jughandles and having no idea what to do with "full service" and driving the speed limit. It's the same place, year after year, when all you want to do is see something outside Jersey.

Danny's always been part of the first group. He doesn't hate the water because he can't swim; he hates the water because he doesn't want to swim in it. It's too pristine, too flashy. Surfers in wetsuits instead of kids with swimmies.

Maybe one day he'll dive in. Just to bring a little Jersey to Hawaii.


End file.
